The adventures of inuyasha
by inuyasharoxs112192
Summary: Two new youkai's appear and they have jewel fragments! but some steamy love intrests between inuyasha and one of the yokai's! and a shocking discovery revealed? ok R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The adventures of Kyomei  
  
(KEY-o-may) (correct pronunciation)  
  
By:Inuyasharox112192  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon for Kyomei. Kyomei was one of those bad girl types of girls. She had long raven hair, darkish, lightish blue in her eyes. She always carried a darker than dark black whip on her hip (like cat-woman) and wore the outfit cat-woman wears too! But she's a Hanyou (½ human, ½ youkai (demon)) so she hid her super-youkai style under a dark blue /dark purple Kimono, (kinda like the one Kikyo wears) she is a cat-hanyou too! (Explains that cat-woman act) she has two sisters, Arimi Suzuki & Kyomai Suzuki they too are Cat-youkais. (But kyomai was killed by naraku 2 days ago, anyway back to arimi) (and she too also wears the cat-woman outfit, but it's when she steals the motorcycle scene in cat-woman(let me explain it's an all leather out fit, with an upside down V shape that shows her stomach)) they get along very well, there father was a human (very rare) and their mother was a full fleshed youkai (so they're more youkai than human.) Any way arimi has the darkest shade of green eyes ever seen in her village , she too has a whip on her hip but it is a really dark green color, but to hide her super-youkai act she wears a dark green/dark turquoise Kimono (that matches Kikyo's kimono) but of course Kyomei & Arimi are females and they love the bad boys! Any way moving on with the story!  
  
"Well, it's a wonderful day huh arimi?" asked Kyomei  
  
"it sure is beautiful, and it's also wonderful to!!!" said Arimi very pleased with the day and how it was going.  
  
WHOOSH  
  
"what– was– that–!" said arimi with fright in her voice. (A/n: Arimi had always been the scaredy cat! Ha ha meow!.)  
  
"I don't know arimi, lets check it out." Kyomei said with courage  
  
"d-d-d-do we have to." screamed Arimi with fright  
  
"well if you want to get eaten by whatever's in those bushes that's fine with me!" wailed Kyomei with anger.  
  
"Ok, ok we can go see what has frightened me." wailed arimi in grief.  
  
"Who's there!" screamed Kyomei at the top of her lungs  
  
"it is I, your sister KYOMAI!" said the mysterious woman  
  
"Do-." said kyomei before she was cut off by arimi  
  
"YOU LISTEN HERE LADY!!!, OUR sister kyomai, was killed by Naraku 2 days ago and we've been trying not to grieve too much!" screamed arimi at the top of her lungs and then hissed at the lady.  
  
"but I am your sister, I've come back from the spirit world to warn you, Naraku is coming after Arimi and you must leave this village now!"said the mysterious woman.  
  
"wait a minute." said Kyomei  
  
pulls lady from the shadows  
  
both gasp  
  
"KAGURA!!!" screamed arimi  
  
"shhhhh..... I came to warn you because I'm sick of naraku! Please speak of nothing you heard today." said Kagura  
  
"Alright kagura, since you helped us, we shall leave our village and we will return some day."said kyomei with sadness in her voice, eyes, and heart.  
  
"Don't be sad sister, we will return ok!" said Arimi  
  
"thank you very much kagura, for helping us, we owe you are dying gratitude." said Arimi  
  
"It was no problem" said kagura  
  
mean while  
  
"inuyasha, I cense a jewel fragment coming this way." said Kagome  
  
"well which way is the fragment coming from?" asked inuyasha  
  
"that way." said kagome  
  
arimi and kyomei walked up  
  
"um... h–"said arimi looked up at his head and saw dog ears.  
  
arimi hissed at inuyasha  
  
"huh..?" said inuyasha with confusion  
  
"inuyasha, you are a half dog demon right?" said Kagome  
  
"yeah, so?" asked inuyasha in confusion  
  
"well, these two Hanyou's right?"  
  
"Yes."said arimi and kyomei  
  
"well, they're half cat youkai."  
  
"So?" said inuyasha still confused  
  
"cats and dogs HATE each other!" wailed kagome in anger  
  
Kagome thinks: "I at least thought he would know the difference between a cat and a dog. Oh well"  
  
"sorry about that, Inuyasha was it?" asked arimi  
  
"yea–"said inuyasha looked at her clothes and hair it resembled kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you." said kagome trying to keep the anger in  
  
"sure." said inuyasha nervously  
  
"Inuyasha, I know those hanyous look like kikyo twins but, please keep your cool around them they have jewel fragments in there foreheads and both there arms and legs." said kagome.  
  
"Oh, ok maybe we can get them to help us look?" asked inuyasha  
  
"sure!" said kagome  
  
inu, and kagome walk back to camp  
  
"oh how rude, my name is Kyomei, and this is my sister Arimi."  
  
"Oh nice to meet you." said kagome  
  
"oh and this is inuyasha."  
  
"hi."  
  
"hi" said arimi (who looked more like kikyo than kyomei)  
  
miroku walks up to arimi  
  
"hi I am miroku, will you bare my children?" asked miroku  
  
slap  
  
"NO!" screamed arimi  
  
"HEY MONK KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"screamed Inuyasha  
  
"uh....?" said arimi very confused  
  
"Oh I get it! Your only being protective of me because I look like ki----- was muffled by kyomei  
  
"Excuse us for a second" said kyomei  
  
"ARIMI! I told you if we ran into inuyasha you'd keep your mouth closed about us being kikyo's daughters, so shut up! Ok?!"screamed (but whispered) kyomei  
  
"ok, ok I'll shut up about it! kagome was listening  
  
Kagome thinks: oh my god! There kikyo's daughters?!?! amazing!.  
  
kagome runs back to camp  
  
"INUYASHA, INUYASHA! I have to tell you something very Important!" screamed kagome  
  
"wha–? What is it kagome?" asked inuyasha with fear of bad news  
  
"whispers Those hanyou's are kikyo's daughters." said kagome  
  
"WHAT!!!?!?!?!? screamed Inuyasha  
  
"SHHHHHH......" said kagome  
  
"oh sorry, I can't believe it, how could kikyo you know have children? She's not of this world!" asked inuyasha with confusion  
  
"I do not know inuyasha, I do not know." said kagome  
  
"OK we're back" said arimi (the one who resembled kikyo the most)  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha got the look that he once saw of his love kikyo 50 years ago, he saw arimi as kikyo, how she acted, like a sweet priestess kikyo that he once knew.  
  
While kagome got the look of jealousy in her eyes thinking that ether arimi or Kyomei might steal inuyasha away.  
  
"Oh um.... arimi can I talk to you for a sec.?" asked Kagome  
  
"uh.. Sure why not!" said Arimi  
  
they walk away from camp  
  
"um arimi, I know your secret, how you are kikyos daughter, and inuyasha knows about it too! So let me ask you a simple question?"  
  
"kinda shocked um... s-s-s-sure." said arimi  
  
"do you LIKE inuyasha?" asked kagome with anger in her voice  
  
"he's an ok guy, and I love his dog ears, other than that you can stop being jealous of me." said Arimi  
  
"Who said I was jealous of you?!" said kagome with anger  
  
"well for one I can cense it in your body and for two you can totally tell!" screamed Arimi  
  
inuyasha comes from behind the tree  
  
both gasp and say: INUYASHA?!?!  
  
"Did you hear what we just said?" asked kagome  
  
inuyasha just nodded looking very shocked  
  
kagome slaps forehead  
  
"Uh.. starts to cry I'm so sorry!!" screamed arimi and ran deep into the woods inuyasha chases arimi  
  
"INUYASHA WAIT!!" screamed Kagome  
  
arimi sat down on a log  
  
"why? Why inuyasha did you chase me to this very spot?" asked arimi looking straight in his eyes with the look of kikyo gleaming from her eyes  
  
"I chased you because I don't want you to get killed or hurt in these woods." said inuyasha hoping she bought it  
  
"no, no, no inuyasha I'm I hanyou just like you I can take care of myself, you came to make sure that I was safe and that you loved my mother so much you followed me here to this spot where she pinned you to this tree." said arimi as she pointed towards the tree  
  
inuyasha looked at the tree and gasped  
  
"I totally forgot that I had chased you to this tree." said inuyasha  
  
"just face it inuyasha, every time you look at me you fall more in love with me because I have my mothers face which you fell madly in love with 50 years ago." said arimi  
  
"you are right arimi, the more I look at you I fall more in love with you than I might have loved kikyo or kagome combined." said inuyasha  
  
"how sweet of you to say that, my mothers emotions before she died for real, said that her love and feelings she felt for you 50 years ago, that part of her soul, will be trapped inside me for all eternity."  
  
inuyasha gasped  
  
"really, so arimi you love.... me?" asked inuyasha  
  
"I've loved you before I met you, my mothers emotions right away recognized your handsome face, and right there I knew you were inuyasha, the man me and my mother love!" said arimi  
  
grabbed arimi and hugged her tightly  
  
"ugh..." said arimi as she embraced him back  
  
kagome watching from the bushes  
  
Kagome thinks: inuyasha, starts to tear you love arimi kikyo's daughter more than kikyo or me combined? I must leave this era forever if you do not love me I cannot love you anymore  
  
starts to run  
  
"twitch inuyasha, Kagome was watching and listen I heard her." said arimi  
  
"Oh well, I love you arimi, nothing will ever change that."  
  
"INUYASHA! starts to cry more" wailed kagome  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	2. the crush

The adventures of Kyomei part 2

(KEY-o-may) (correct pronunciation)

By:Inuyasharoxs112192

"Kagome! What's wrong!" asked Sango

"oh nothing I'm just going to go home for a while!"

"But why?"asked miroku

"I just remembered I have a huge test tomorrow! So that's y I'm leaving!"

"Oh, ok kagome, come back soon?" asked Sango

"yea, of course"

kagome jumps down the well

"she didn't look to happy miroku"

"I know something was pestering her"

inuyasha and arimi walk to camp holding hands

"INUYASHA?!?!"

"What?!?!"

"What is the meaning of this!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm in love with arimi!"

"WHAT?!?" screamed kyomei

"we need to talk now!" dragged arimi to the furthest place she could find

"ARIMI! WTF ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

"Inuyasha said that he loved me and then he embraced me, when I blurted out that kagome was there he said so what all that matters is you are here with me and then we walked back here"

"Are you telling the truth, well you must be since this happened with naraku cause he thought you were kikyo."

"Right."

they walk back to camp

"shoots a death glare at arimi so um arimi, how old are you?" asked Sango

"I'm 17-18, plus years I was sealed in side a rock for 50 years by my mother she didn't want me meeting naraku or inuyasha."

"Oh." said miroku

"yeah."

"Any way were did kagome go after she caught us back home?"

"shhhhh.."

"CAUGHT YOU WHAT?!?!?" screamed Sango

"she caught us embracing!"

"WHAT!?!" screamed Sango and kyomei

drags her away again

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT METALING IN THE FUTURE THIS COULD AFFECT OUR PAST!?!"

"I know that but I love inuyasha like our mother did."

"Well how come I don't!?"

"Well because mother gave her youngest child (daughter) her feelings toward inuyasha."

"oh well I am the oldest so oh well "

"we could just stay in the future til we past on!"

"Fine! But tell no one"

they go back to camp

"Look inuyasha, I'm really sorry for falling in love with you."

"No! Don't be, I love you too nothing will change that."

"Really inuyasha." said kagome

"gasp anime style kagome" said arimi

"I came to return the jewel fragments "

"All: WHAT!?!"

"But you're the only one who can scence the jewel fragments!" wailed Sango as she shot a death glare at arimi

"actually me and kyomei can scence jewel fragments."

"Well there you go here are my jewel shards and see you in the future." jumps down the well

"KAGOME!!!!" shouted Sango

"This is all your fault arimi!"

"Actually Sango is it my fault that I fell in love with arimi instead of kagome? Is it my fault that arimi resembles kikyo? Is it?!?"

"But-well-... NO! But that's not the point, INUYASHA you are so ungrateful!" said Sango as she stomped off.

"Should I go inuyasha?" Asked arimi sadly

"I see I've disroyed your life, should I?"

"NO! Arimi I love you, never leave me" said inuyasha grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her.

Everyone was shocked, esp. kyomei seeing that's she's crushed on inuyasha for years telling no one.

"I have to go, I'll see you around inuyasha and arimi." said kyomei sadly

"Excellent everything's going as planned" said naraku evily

UNTIL NEXT TIME

(Sry it's short!!)


End file.
